Love In The Air
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When Alicia's house gets burned down, Mari Lynn invites her to live with her and her mother. Things haven't been going well but she tries her best to stay confident. So one night Amy and Mari Lynn takes her to a party and Alicia finally meets a handsome, heroic chameleon and the two become much more than friends... A early birthday present for my friend Aliciathewolf45! (MightyxOC)
1. Going to a party

**Hey everyone! Once again I'm doing another story for my friend Aliciathewolf45! Alicia is hers and Mari Lynn is mine! Please enjoy the story and I hope you also enjoy it girl! Also rated M just to be safe!**

It was a beautiful summer day in Mobius, people were enjoying their time at the beach, and the amusement parks were too crowded for anyone to go to. Here it reveals a white house, where the brown wolf with the beautiful angel wings known as Alicia lived for now. She had fallen asleep on the couch with the remote still in her hand and the TV was still on. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, as Alicia's eyes were half open. She jumped up when she felt someone softly touch her shoulder, as she looked up at a pair of light blue eyes staring down at her.

She heavily sighed in relief to see it was only Mari Lynn and no one else. The female red echidna wore a white shirt that went to her hip that showed her red panties with pink fluffy slippers and a scarf tied on her head with a knot tied in the front. She put her hands on her hips and continued glaring down at her.

"Alicia! You better get dressed if you don't want to miss the party"

Alicia's eyes flew open as she jumped up again, "When!" She shouted

"In a few hours, also Lien Da said you better turn off the TV when you fall asleep before she smacks you on the side of your head with a broom!" Mari Lynn told with a chuckle, before she ran up the stairs.

Alicia followed her up the stairs as she saw another red echidna with sky blue eyes and hot pink short curly hair standing in front of her. She held that unfriendly glare and she wore a light blue robe with matching slippers and a matching scarf with white polka dots tied on her head like Mari Lynn's.

"Oh hey Lien Da" Alicia told with quick wave with her right hand.

Lien Da smiled and she put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Um… When are you going back to your house?"

"Don't be so mean mom! She just staying here for a while since her house got burned down" Mari Lynn shouted while sticking her head out her bedroom door.

"But doesn't she work with Sonic!? Isn't he going to come looking for her sooner enough?"

"No Lien Da, now she's staying here and let her get dressed"

After that she closed the door and Lien Da sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but only because your house got burned down and you're a friend of my daughter, now why don't you go get ready for the party" Lien Da told before walking pass her to go down the stairs.

A few minutes later Mari Lynn stepped out of her room wearing a white shirt with only strap that went to her belly, with black shorts that went to her thighs with matching black shoes, and her long hot pink curly hair was put in a tight bun.

Alicia stepped out of the room wearing a red ruffled blouse with white shorts to her thighs and red sandals; her blond hair was curly and down an inch passed her shoulders.

The two cheered as they walked down the stairs and towards the door. Mari Lynn picked up a note that was taped to the door and read it:

_Hey Mari Lynn, I will be coming back home late because I'm going to the movies with Julie Su. See you later!_

_XOXO Lien Da_

Mari Lynn placed the note on the table and the two finally walked out of the house, only to see Amy in her pink car waving at them.

They ran over to the car and went in, Alicia sat in the passenger seat and Mari Lynn sat in the back but in the middle.

"Hey Amy, it has been a while since I've seen you! How is it going with Sonic?" Mari Lynn questioned as she crossed her legs.

Amy was wearing a pink thigh high dress with red high heels, and her pink quills were now to her back and in a ponytail.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'm so over that jerk! Just guess what I caught him doing!?" She asked as she hit the gas pedal and started driving.

"What, you caught him kissing some girl?" Alicia questioned

"He was going to a strip club and paying some girl!" Mari Lynn blurted

"He was hanging out with Sally!"

"You are close Alicia!" Amy told

"You caught him sleeping with her!"

"That's right Mari! Yesterday night when I was barely coming into the house, I barely put some things that I was holding down when I heard moans coming from upstairs, so I went upstairs and leaned against the door and heard Sally saying "Give me more Sonic". I kicked open the door and saw Sonic on top of her. They looked me dead in the eyes as Sally grabbed her clothes and ran past me saying, "Hey Amy, Sonic told me that you wanted him to do this". Sonic tried to say "I wasn't what it looked like" trying to think I'm stupid"

"And what did you do next?" Alicia asked

"I told him to get the hell out of my house and that we were through! He tried to say "I'm sorry and that I love and I'll never do that again". So I threw all of his clothes and other things out of the window, and after that he told me, "You know you will come back to me" and left."

Mari Lynn gasped while Alicia put a hand over her mouth and Amy shook her head with an angry look.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Mari Lynn told as she shook her head.

"Oh that's ok; I was tired of him anyways"

"Hopefully you might meet that lucky one at the party" Alicia told as she smiled at Amy.

"I hope any guy don't try to come up to me and flirt, if they do they will end up in the hospital on life support!" Mari Lynn shouted with a wink.

"I'm sure that any guy wouldn't mess with the daughter of the brutal grandmaster Lien Da!" Amy chuckled as Alicia did too.

Mari Lynn whipped her hair and posed, "But I'm sexy and not a lot of people know that Lien Da is my mother"

"Ok Mari, whatever you say" Alicia told while she giggled

They continued chatting while they continued to make their way to the party.

**This story will be put into chapters since I'm too lazy to put into a one shot story. Chapter 2 will come very soon!**


	2. The Life Saver

After a few minutes which seemed like hours waiting in traffic, they finally pulled up into a parking spot that was crowded with a lot of other cars and trucks, and it was in front of a huge mansion with colorful flashing lights coming out of the windows. The three girls jumped out of the car and looked up at the mansion in with gasps.

"We're going to have fun tonight!" Amy shouted, as she fist pumped her hands in the air and Alicia and Mari Lynn cheered along with her.

They started walking towards the doors as Mari Lynn grabbed Amy's arm, "What are we going to do first!?" She asked in an excited voice

"I have no idea, but I bet there are a lot of things to do in there!" Amy shouted as the two girls jumped up and down and squealed like two school girls.

Alicia waved her hands in the air and shouted, "We're going to go and party, we're going to go and party! We're going to go and party….." Her cheering voice faded as soon as she saw a really long line behind a red velvet rope and two bouncers, a well built tiger that his muscles showed through his black shirt, and a bulldog who also was well built and looked like a tough person you wouldn't want to mess with was guarding the door.

Mari Lynn looked through her purse and stomped her foot on the ground in anger, "Dammit! I forgot the tickets at home!" She suddenly let out a loud scream in frustration.

Alicia grabbed Mari Lynn's arm and shook her violently, "What do you mean you left the tickets at home!?"

Mari Lynn looked into her eyes with an angry look and told, "I must have left it on the kitchen table when I was talking to Lien Da"

Amy threw her arms up as she watched a couple walk into the mansion.

"We have to get into that party!" Amy shouted

Suddenly Mari Lynn grew a devious look, as she pulled the two closer to her, "Ok, I have a plan but you two have to follow after me" she whispered with a wink.

Alicia and Amy nodded their heads in agreement as they saw Mari Lynn walk up to the tiger and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, how are you doing? Are you having a great time?" Mari Lynn questioned, while her eyes were looking into his hazel ones.

"Lady, do you have a ticket or not? If you don't get to the back of the line" he told while pointing to the huge line of people looking satisfied that she didn't get to go in.

She growled and took out her cell phone, "Don't you know who I am, I am the daughter of the treacherous grandmaster Lien Da!" She shouted, hearing gasps from the huge line of people.

"And do you know who I am? I am the bouncer and I say get to the back of the line!"

"Oh yeah, I will call her right now!" She yelled, typing in numbers quickly on the touch screen.

Amy and Alicia watched Mari Lynn talk to her mother on the phone while pointing at the tiger. Amy looked down in sadness as she watched a black and red hedgehog get through the rope, but stopped and looked back at Amy. He walked up to her and held her chin up so she could look into his sexy ruby eyes. Amy blushed when she felt him grab her hand.

"What's the matter? You look so down, you can't get into the party?" he questioned, noticing that Amy was looking at his built body.

"You see her over there?" She questioned, pointing at Mari Lynn yelling in the tigers face and Alicia trying to pull Mari Lynn back, "Those are my friends and we can't get into the party because she forgot the tickets" She told looking down once again.

The male hedgehog grabbed Amy by her hand and walked over to the tiger, silencing Mari Lynn's shouting when she noticed them.

"Hey, you have to let these girls in, they can't just come here for nothing" He told, as Amy's eyes widened

"Why should i? They didn't bring tickets"

The hedgehog put his hand his jeans pocket and pulled out a fifty dollars, "here, I'll pay you fifty dollars just to let these girls in"

The tiger took the money out of his hand and unclipped the rope with a nod and a smile. The three girls cheered as they heard the line of people groaned and some even started yelling and throwing their arms up. Mari Lynn teased the people as Alicia pulled her inside the club. It was incredible, the music was loud with a DJ playing through different songs, there was people hanging out their friends, people getting drunk, a lot of people on the dance floor cheering as colorful lights flashed all over the room, and even some making out, which disgusted Alicia.

Mari Lynn looked at him with a wink, "You are a real life saver! I would have gone crazy if it wasn't for you"

"Thank you!" Alicia shouted while patting his shoulder.

Mari Lynn grabbed Amy's arm and shouted, "Come on Amy! Don't you want to go and dance?"

Amy looked at the hedgehog, than back at her friends, "Nah I'll come later, you two could go on without me"

"Do you want me to bring you a drink back from the bar?" Alicia asked

"No thanks just go have some fun"

She watched Alicia and Mari Lynn run off towards the dance floor and looked at the hedgehog.

"Thanks for saving us back there, what's your name?" She questioned

"Shadow" "Mines is Amy! Do you want to you know, dance with me?"

He was about to say no thanks, but he couldn't resist looking into this beautiful pink hedgehog's emerald green eyes, and he thought it would upset her if he said no.

"Sure"

She squealed as she got a hold of his arm and took him towards the dance floor.


	3. Meeting Boys?

Mari Lynn and Alicia watched Amy dance with Shadow, as Mari Lynn bumped into Alicia on purpose to get her attention, "Don't you see Amy dancing with that guy?"

Alicia nodded her head and whispered to her, "You think it's going to get heated between the two?"

Mari Lynn grew a small smile and told, "Yeah it will and then in the morning Amy is going to end up sleeping next to him, just let it happen she had a harsh break up with Sonic" She walked off to a booth as Alicia watched her.

Alicia walked towards the bar and sat down in front of the bartender.

"A glass of wine please?" Alicia asked

The bartender nodded his head as he pulled out a glass and searched for the glass bottle of wine.

Suddenly she watched a purple chameleon sit next to her, "A beer please" He told

As soon as the bartender placed the wine on the counter, Alicia thanked him and turned to the chameleon, "Hey" She told in a soft voice.

He quickly glanced at her and his expression softened when he saw how beautiful this woman was.

"Hey" He responded back.

"What's your name?" She questioned before taking a sip of her wine.

"Espio, what's yours?"

"Mines is Alicia, nice to meet you" She told while looking him up and down.

* * *

Mari Lynn slouched in her seat as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned it on, only to see a message from Lien Da. She read the text:

_Lien Da: What did u call me for?_

Mari Lynn texted back:

_Mari Lynn: Oh nothing, just a little problem getting into the club, I had a problem with the bouncer._

She sighed and placed the phone face down on the table. She placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt someone's presence as she quickly looked up and saw a red armadillo with blue eyes staring down at her.

"Excuse me lady, but could I sit next to you, you look kind of bored" He asked

Mari Lynn didn't say nothing but nod her head and watched him sat down next to her. But as soon as he sat down the phone vibrated so she picked it up and saw another message from Lien Da.

_Lien Da: What happened! Did he try to do anything to u? Ooh if he laid a single finger on my daughter…_

The guy who sat next to her watched how fast she typed the message.

_Mari Lynn: No everything is fine, I'm in the club now; I'll probably come home later than usual. Love u ;)_

A few quick second passed as she received another message.

_Lien Da: Ok Love u too_

Mari Lynn put the phone back in her pocket and turned to face the armadillo.

"Who was that you were texting?" He questioned

"Why is it any of your business?" Mari Lynn scoffed

"Oh sorry, what's your name?" He questioned

"Um Mari Lynn... Are you like some kind of rapist?" She questioned

He quickly shook his head and put his hands out in defense, "No! But it's nice to meet you Mari Lynn, my name is Mighty"

She giggled when she saw that look on his face, "Ok… Just checking, are you like… here alone?"

He shook his head and looked over to Espio talking to a brown wolf, "My friend Espio is over there talking to that girl, and Shadow is somewhere in here, he told me that he was coming"

Mari Lynn looked the direction that he was looking and saw Alicia and Espio, "Hey that's my friend Alicia… and talking to a handsome chameleon" She looked him with a sly smirk.

Mighty felt a little jealous when she called Espio handsome, as he sighed and watched her fix her hair and fluffed up her breasts.

"Are you coming with me boy?" Mari Lynn questioned looking straight at him.

He smiled when she asked him that, and he didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah" He told with a quick nod

The two left the booth to go with Alicia and Espio at the bar.


	4. Mighty's Jealousy?

As Alicia and Espio continued to chat, Mari Lynn went between them, blocking Alicia's view from looking at Espio. Mari Lynn whipped her hair out of her face and did a sexy pose,

"Hey cutie" She winked, "I see that you're lucky with my friend Alicia".

Espio turned red and blankly stared at her as Alicia rolled her eyes and Mighty scoffed while crossing his arms.

"Um… Yeah I was kind of talking to Alicia" he told blankly.

Mari Lynn sat on his lap, making Mighty even more jealous.

"Mind if I sit here?" Mari Lynn asked in a seductive voice.

When he was about to speak Mighty grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him.

"Hey!" "Sorry about that Espio, you two could get back to talking" He tried to drag Mari Lynn away but she ended up punching him on his stomach, making Mighty let go of her and fall on the floor. His cheeks were bloated and he gasped for air.

"That's what you get" Mari Lynn scoffed and sat in a seat next to Alicia. "Sorry girl for doing that but I was quite jealous that you started talking to a handsome chameleon" She quickly glanced at Mighty with a dirty look, "And this idiot walked up to me".

Alicia smiled and shook her head, "No everything is alright, are you alright Espio?"

"Yeah"

Espio helped Mighty up and sat him next to Mari Lynn and Mighty said, "Thanks man".

Espio nodded his head, "No problem" and went back to chatting to Alicia.

Mari Lynn groaned and rolled her eyes as she took out her phone, "I'm going to text my mom real quick, so please wait".

Mighty nodded and looked over to see Shadow and Amy talking at a booth.

"Mom, where are you?" Mari Lynn asked

Lien Da's voice could be heard clearly, "Yeah were heading somewhere to eat"

Mari Lynn asked, "What place?"

Lien Da told, "I don't know yet, how is the party going?"

"Fine, the girls are talking to guys and I'm not" She lied making Mighty look at her weird.

"Oh really, why aren't you?"

"Because I didn't want to" Mari Lynn told with a smirk while looking at Mighty.

"Oh Julie Su said hi, and I must get going so bye"

"Tell Julie Su that I said hi and see you later" Mari Lynn told as the two hung up.

"You're not talking to anyone?" Mighty asked with an annoyed look

Mari Lynn snickered and said, "Sorry that I didn't mention you and too bad" She faced the bartender, "Wine please".

The bartender nodded his head while Mighty rolled his eyes.

* * *

Shadow and Amy were now having a make out session at the booth and Amy's legs were wrapped around his waist. As they pulled away for air, Amy noticed the others at the bar.

"The others are at the bar with some guys" Amy told

Shadow looked over to the bar and said, "Well do you want to go over there?"

Amy nodded as the two stood up and walked over to the bar.

Mari Lynn noticed the two walking towards them and whispered in Alicia's ear, "Here comes Amy and her boy toy"

Alicia also looked at Amy and waved her hands in the air, "Amy come over here!"

Amy quickly walked to Alicia and Mari Lynn and smiled, "Well you two met boys too"

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes, "I could care less about that" and Mighty started to regret coming to her in the first place.

He stood up from his seat and told, "I'm leaving guys, see you tomorrow" As he was about to walk away mari Lynn grabbed his arm asking,

"Where are you going?"

He stared at her angrily, "You're being a total bitch to me now".

Mari Lynn's eyes widened, "Excuse me? Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yeah, I just did" Mighty answered.

Mari Lynn grew an angry glare, "At least I wasn't the one getting jealous of me flirting with other guys!"

Mighty slightly blushed, "No I wasn't"

Mari Lynn smirked and winked, "You totally were, and I get that you like me and don't go".

Mighty eyes widened and he was shocked to hear her say that, "You don't want me to leave?"

Mari Lynn shook her head, "No now stay".

He smiled and sat back down and the two started chatting with each other. Alicia stood up and grabbed Espio's arm.

"You wanna go dance?" She asked

Espio nodded his head, "Sure"

The two ran over to the dance floor while Amy and Shadow sat in their seats. Amy and Mari Lynn watched the two dancing and Amy asked,

"You think that she's going to get lucky tonight?"

Mari Lynn nodded her head and smirked, "Yep".

**Chapter 5 will come soon and the story is coming to an end ****, but I hope you still enjoy the story!**


End file.
